Lu Xun/Weapons
Here is a collection of Lu Xun's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors Twin Swords (DW).png|Eagle Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Yi Ling *Requirements: Keep Zhu Ran alive till the fire attack is successful, then enter and pass through the stone maze in under 3 minutes. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Yu Fu Bay *Requirements: Go through the Stone Maze without getting lost, then defeat Zhao Yun and Guan Xing in under 11 minutes. Strategy #At the beginning, there are only three red dots on the mini map: two on the left and one at bottom right. Defeat defense captain at bottom right corner. It's easy to get there. Remember the path you took. #Upon killing the defense captain, a stone sentinel in your area will move, go there. There will be an ambush. Kill everyone there. #Message appears about some stone sentinels moving. Go to where the message points to. That should be the path you took from the entrance to bottom right corner that was blocked during step 2. Move back to the entrance. #From the entrance, move to the square directly below it. This should trigger sentinel movements to the west and open up a path to the red dot at top left. #Defeat the gate captain at top left. #From there, go right, down, right, right, and Chen Shi and Zhang Bao should appear as an ambush. #Defeat Chen Shi and Zhang Bao. #You should be close to the bottom right corner again. Go back toward the entrance once again through the path you came down at the beginning of the game. #Arriving at top left corner, defeat Guan Xing and Zhao Yun. #Level 11 message. Note: If you get the message "Lu Xun is lost in the maze." (or whatever Koei translates it to), you've messed up. Therefore, it is recommended to save often. Zhao Yun is SUPER strong. One C6 from him will decrease your HP by half even when you've equipped the peacock urn and tortoise amulet. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Bai Di Castle (Wu) *Location: In the northeast corner of the maze. *Requirements: Defeat Ma Chao and Jiang Wei before Yue Ying arrives. Strategy Obtain his fourth weapon via 2 players. Here is the main deal: Yue Ying arrives one minute and thirty seconds after you kill Xing Cai or enter Bai Di castle. Therefore, your main goal should be to avoid doing either of these things. Not killing Xing Cai is easy, because you can just avoid her and go the other way around and use the maze path instead, however so you wont have to struggle you should try killing Ma Chao first. but there's a problem here, He is on the other side of the battlefield, and he disappears in two minutes (or something like that) and comes out WAY later next to Sun Quan, and he's powered up if you approach him. This is really annoying, and if you're one of those people that doesn't like to wait for Ma Chao, then you can try this strategy. #Choose Lu Xun as your character (Hard or Chaos mode, Hard preferred) #Get yourself a second player (any character, Lu Bu preferred) #Equip Red Hare (both of you) and Ice Orb (just Lu Xun) #Start the stage, and immediately head east using the bottom-most way #Character 2 should reach a base first, assuming they are not a Wu officer. They should kill the gate guard immediately and make way for Lu Xun #Lu Xun: run like hell, stopping at nothing. Use the most direct routes and get to Ma Chao #Ma Chao gets powered up, but no worries. Just endure the hell he offers for maybe thirty seconds, as after that he says "So, Wu would attack even the innocent!" and attempts to run away #DON'T LET MA CHAO RUN AWAY! You must keep on hitting him. Use his C3-2 and C6 to freeze him as much as possible, and keep him away from the gate he wants to exit from. It is very important that you kill Ma Chao now, if you want your life to be easier. Besides, he does not fight back at all, even in his Musou Rage state, he still wants to run away. That is your biggest advantage. #Ma Chao is gone. Half of your requirements are met, and Sun Quan will not suffer. This is the most important part of the walkthrough. Everything else will be easy. Now to get Jiang Wei #This will not be easy, but at least you will not have to face Jiang Wei with a sliver of life because Ma Chao, all powered up, has beaten the hell out of you, and just about everyone else on your team. #Kill any of the two sub-officer of Liu Chan in front of the castle gates to open them, and run straight away to the north gate (beware of the stupid arbalests) #Kill Jiang Wei with all the force you have. Remember, you have 1:30. #The item will appear. Get it, and save (always do so after getting your weapon) #Proceed to kill Liu Chan. Beware, because if you don't do it fast enough, Yue Ying will come and help him out, and that will be a real bummer for you. If it looks too hard, then Player 2 can help you #If you managed to kill Ma Chao before he escaped, killed Jiang Wei before time ran out, took the weapon, and survived the Yue Ying-Liu Chan gang-bang, you should have "Falcon" sitting in Lu Xun's arsenal. Well done. Alternate Strategy #For solo play, you should first level up Lu Xun. Equip Serpent Earrings as it will help to improve your attack stat at least until he gets a third item slot. You need to have a high defense as well so equip yourself with Way of the Musou if available. Alternately, you may equip the Tortoise Amulet and Peacock Amulet instead along with the Tiger Amulet. If you have an orb available use it. Ice is good, but fire is better as it will burn for damage over time so long as the enemy is in air. #To kill Ma Chao, first wait until Zhou Tai reaches Sun Quan. Ma Chao is charged and buffed so use a hit and run tactics and always use your musou when it's full. Juggle him using Lu Xun's C6 attack and repeat the process until Ma Chao is defeated. Be careful to watch Sun Quan's life gauge. #To defeat Jiang Wei, lead him into the maze and reach its center. Destroy the statue there and defeat the guards who appear afterward to open the maze. Evade the arbalest and defeat Jiang Wei. Once you kill him, the message "a valuable item has appeared" will be triggered. The box containing the item will be somewhere in the maze. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Lu Xun uses swords as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Lu Xun uses the twin swords as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Xun now uses the swallow swords as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Lu Xun uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Wisdom and Power *Jade Warbler *Flags (DLC) *Azure Swallow (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 8: The Battle against Tamamo' - Defeat Lu Bu in under 11 minutes. *'Chapter 8: The Battle against Tamamo (Mirror)' - Defeat Lu Bu and 500 enemies in under 11 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Brutal Enemies Category:Weapons